Slavemaster
by Woodswolf
Summary: It is the master of the slaves, and not the king, that is the most powerful man in the empire. If the slavemaster kills all of his slaves, then the king does not get his food, and can't do anything about it whatsoever. If one is both the king and the slavemaster, then one can control the world.


**SLAVEMASTER**

* * *

_It is the master of the slaves, and not the king, that is the most powerful man in the empire. If the slavemaster kills all of his slaves, then the king does not get his food, and can't do anything about it whatsoever._

_If one is both the king and the slavemaster, then one can control the world._

* * *

The cat floated through the top of the signpost and into another dimension altogether. He landed exactly where he wanted to, not a centimeter off.

"You lose," the black cat taunted the creature in the room "_And_ you lost my leftovers, too, which isn't being very polite to your master."

"You were _helping_ her, backstabber," the beldam told him fiercely. "I would have been able to best her if you hadn't stepped in and _cheated_ on the contract _you_ designed!"

The cat scoffed at her. "Admittedly, I didn't like it when she _threw_ me," he agreed. "But you haven't been of that much use for taking souls, have you? I was testing you; you weren't able to properly improvise when you were confronted with a new situation from that new angle. And you've only been doing this for a hundred and fifty years, compared with some of my other, older… _suppliers._"

"Slaves," the blinded woman spat. "Call us what we are."

"Most of the older ones don't see it that way," the feline said, grinning. "You just haven't lived long enough to truly see the benefits of this relationship."

She turned up her nose at him, but recoiled in fear when he approached her.

"So, simply, I'm going to end your contract," the cat grinned. "You know what that means."

The beldam scuttled around the room, looking for a way to flee, but did not succeed. He cornered her pitifully.

"I let you work your illusions in this granted realm," the cat told her. "I deserve my payment from you, before I give this land to the next worker of these dreamfields."

The realization dawned on the creature in half a second. "You will not take Coraline," she stated firmly. "You fed her lies, lies upon mountains of lies. She will not understand any of this, any of the truth. _You will not take her, over my dead body._"

"Oh?" the cat asked, teasing in his voice. "Then I believe this won't be a problem at all, since we have come to mutual agreement."

"What?" she asked. It was the last real word she ever spoke.

"Nighty night," he sang in a horrifically distorted voice, before he lunged at her face. She screamed as he reopened the wounds that had only partially healed since Coraline had defeated her. He scratched and bit and ravaged the sites where her eyes used to be, until the black, tarry blood began to flow and she had stopped screaming.

He remembered how this blood had looked before he had made this slave, and was very satisfied with the corruption he had made her endure. He drank the blood-mixture until all that remained of her blackened soul was gone and the blood flowed red for the first time in a century and a half.

He opened his eyes and ran to the mirror in the hall, examining his irises. There it was: his eyes were the slightest bit darker blue than they were before, with very small, dark brown-red flecks in them.

Satisfied, the cat turned and walked through the dimension to the real world. He wanted to replace his lost slave.

* * *

_(A/N): If this is not the most disturbing thing I have ever written… well, maybe __**Descent to Dimentia**__. Or __**SaNiTy**__. But that's only a maybe._

_Anyways, this was inspired from a PM conversation with Revan 3. You see, they were listing off all sorts of prompts that I had already done (including, but not limited to, elements or the entireties of the plots of __**Newborn Monster**__, __**Conversations Involving a Notebook**__, __**Crazy Nightmares**__, and __**Empty Coffin**__), and then brought up something new:_

Four new stories to read. Tasty...  
I'm feeling /almost/ discouraged. What about one where The Cat is the villain, and Other Mother has to play the guardian?

_And thus, this was born. And actually, this new little theory of mine can actually be very well supported by canon: If the Cat is some sort of demon/soul-drinking creature, his teleportation ability would suddenly make sense, along with his ability to speak._

'_Owning' the Beldam is a bit harder to prove, but it still is provable: If the Cat (as was said) is some sort of demon, his 'good' side could be working with Coraline, and his 'evil' side could be controlling/guiding the Other Mother. Thus, if he had a death wish on her, he could easily fulfill it by just working with Coraline with all of his evil heart._

_Also, I have ideas for if I wanted to continue this, but I'm not sure if I should. I mean, I have another big project to work on right now, and I'm afraid that if I start working on a second project (as has happened many times in the past), the first project will be abandoned in favor of this one._

_If people think I should continue this, I might; I have lots of ideas for where this could go next. However, I still have to keep my priorities straight, considering that the other story I'm working on currently has a very large readership pool. :P_


End file.
